Intensity
by Pattou
Summary: Levi is the most rebel and feared kid in town yet Eren Yaeger is utterly and hopeless in love with him, at least he thought he was. A/N: I don't really know how this story will end up, I just had this random idea. The plot might or might not change but it's still to early to actually say something about it. As for the grammar, I'm sorry since english isn't my first language.
1. Chapter 1

White were the clouds moving through the blues skies above, green the leaves of trees moving through the air along with the soft breeze and like any other normal day, the green eyed boy was day dreaming about Levi Rivaille. He was short and athletic and with the most gorgeous expressionless face Levi had ever seen. Every single day he wore a leather black jacket, ripped dark skinny jeans, a simple dark blue b-shirt and white squared shirt tied around his hips yet the most fascinating thing about this mysterious person was the fact that he was only seventeen years and already rode a motorbike to school.

Levi Rivaille wasn't the kind of guy to care about other people opinions or the so said rumors about his persona, in fact he simply brushed everyone off by doing everything he wanted – he was the kind of teenager that everyone feared and respected in some way and Eren couldn't ignore the fact that the short male he had observed for the longest he could remember was indeed the badass person he would follow anywhere if asked too.

Closing his eyes, the brownish haired boy flipped the open sign over announcing the costumers the opening of his mother's restaurant before returning to his place behind the counter. Since his youngest days, his life routine had always been the same. First he would try to prey attention at what his stupid teachers said and actually study and then, after a long day of school he would return home to help his mother run her restaurant. Nothing to be proud of however he loved the smile plastered in his mother's face as she cooked and served the clients.

Sighing, Eren propped his elbows down on the counter as he watched the first costumers making their way inside and like any other night it was bunch of old people trying to have a decent dinner. Grabbing the small block note previously placed on his back jeans pocket, the tall boy made his way to the table wearing his famous smile –the kind of smile that made anyone fall for his charm but at the same his mother would always tell him that the most beautiful thing about him was nothing but his eyes. The powerful and intense green eyes of his. His opinion? He couldn't care less, if his eyes would make Levi notice him he would gladly accept the compliment.

"Good evening, have you chosen your order sir?" Eren said, moving his pencil over the small yellowish piece of paper while eying the three men.

"Yes, please three bowls of yakisoba noodles." One of the men said, looking at the beautiful boy with narrowed eyes.

"And for drinking?" The brown haired boy continued, obviously ignore the eyes watching him.

"Sake."

"Your order will be prepared in a few, thank you for waiting."

Moving through the half deserted room, Eren managed to rip the written paper to then hand it to his mother, the same mother that excitedly accepted and returned to her task. No, he didn't understand why she would always be so excited but as long as she didn't bother him, he was fine with whatever she did. Sweeping his tongue through his cherry bottom lip, Eren took a place behind the counter as his eyes soon started to read the marked sentences on his school book. Yes, study was a pain in the ass especially when the noise was starting to get on his nerves however, he was already used to it.

Not long after, the small restaurant owned by his mother became full and Eren started to move from side to side hurriedly trying to take every single order while one of his mother's friends served the food. Yes, it was indeed tiring and his eyes somewhat becoming heavier as the hours passed along with his unrested legs but he couldn't stop especially when the restaurant door was swung open and he appeared –looking as beautiful as ever. Gulping down his saliva, the brown haired boy stopped his moving hand as his eyes followed the slender figure moving through the door towards an empty table next to the counter, the same counter that he liked to think as his specialty. Why was that? The reason his quite simple – Eren liked to sat behind the counter instead of walking and take the orders.

"Sasha!" Eren whispered, nudging the co-worker and as well his mother friend with his elbow while eying the table that his beloved one chose to sit. "C-can you take that order?"

"What? Why would I brat?" The beautiful woman asked in return, crossing her arms over her chest whilst eying Eren from head to toe obviously interested especially after seeing the half flushed cheeks. "Oh, I see. The person you like is sat at that table?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" The brown haired boy rolled his eyes, pursing his lips out as he placed the small block-note down on the kitchen's counter. "I just need a favor alright? I have too many things to do and I can't keep it up, so are you willing to help me or not?"

"I don't know. What will you give me in return?" She said, approaching her face by a few inches making the green eyed bow snort in pure disgust.

"Don't get that ugly face of yours close to mine! And I have nothing to give you in return." He stubbornly retorted before running his fingers through his brownish hair.

"Then I guess I can't help you then…"

Eren was speechless, especially when the woman passed by him and walked to yet another table, carefully placing the blows of food down. What the hack was wrong with that person? Was helping him too much for her? And what did she mean with something in return? Growling lightly under his breath, finally giving up, he obliged his feet to move as he eventually stopped before the table Levi sat down –the same Levi that was making his knees grew weak under his weight.

Beautiful short dark hair falling over his eyes yet shaved on both sides, dark blueish eyes that had no kind of glint in them, slender nose and perfect cherry lips. So perfect, so beautiful yet so far from his reach. Pressing his lips together, Eren lowered his eyes towards the boy's hands and once again a gulp of his saliva was swallowed. Why was he so nervous to start with? "Good evening, have you decided what to order?"

As soon as he made himself be heard, the dark blueish eyes turn in his direction, observing him from head to toe as if the short male was actually trying to read him or find a weak spot but the most intriguing thing about that gaze was how surprised he seemed to be. Even if it was for brief seconds, Eren noticed the surprise glint in them and that actually shocked him quite a bit. Did Levi know him after all or was he simply dreaming? Actually was he working or dreaming? Reality was hard to see when everything involved the guy sat at the table.

"In fact we did." The soft voice echoed through his ears, making Eren actually slightly jump in his spot while Sasha quietly chuckled.

"Is that so? What are you getting?" Eren mumbled, scribbling the table number over the yellowish paper obviously trying to avoid the intense gaze that kept on observing him.

"Do you have any recommendations?" One of his friends asked while propping his jaw lazily over his hand's palm.

"Mhm, I…" Lost in his own world, Eren turned his head towards his mother friend that was still chuckling while attending some costumers which in return made the brown haired male snort. "Sasha, so we have something new in our menu?"

"I don't know, why not trying ask to your mother?" She said, decided to not help the younger. "But you know, you can always check the menu. A hard worker person should know what the menu contains."

Speechless, the beautiful boy stared at his mother friend far from being pleased with the way he was being treated. Sure, the woman had a small crush on him but damn couldn't she actually help him when he didn't know this or that? Was he that horrible when he talked to her to actually receive this kind of treatment or was the fact that the person he liked was there? –watching the whole scene. Sighing, Eren shrugged his shoulders returning his attention back to the table in question before crouching down and point at his favorite dish on the menu.

"I don't know if you guys like it or not but this one is one of my favorites. It has meat and it's actually pretty good for our bodies." He said as his wet muscle nervously swept across his bottom lip. "Either way, every dish in this restaurant is delicious!"

"Brat, are you Eren Yaeger?"

Turning his head, following the sound of Levi's voice the beautiful boy came to face a confused gaze but as well the most beautiful sight he had ever put his eyes on. Now, he didn't know why his heart decided to start racing at that very moment or his hands becoming sweater than before but those eyes, those lips and those hands could make the younger boy simply give him yet still not pleased about the fact of being called brat instead of Eren.

"I don't think knowing my name will bring you food, sir." Eren blurted out mentally facepalming himself before starting to write down Levi's friends orders.

"It might not bring me food but perhaps something else?" The beautiful short male retorted, inclining his head to the side as he observed the younger closely his hand soon reaching up Eren's collar to harshly pull their faces closer, leaving just a few inches in between. "I want to know your name, so you better give me your name brat. Don't make me repeat myself."

"I…" Speechless and taken aback by the sudden pull, the green eyed boy directly looked at the dark blueish eyes that for some reason where scaring the hell out of him. He knew that Levi wasn't the kind of person to play around with but ordering from someone's name like that wasn't nice, in fact it was rude. "I beg your pardon but could you please let go of me?"

"I see, you are playing hard to get right?" Levi said, closing the small gape between their faces giving the green eyed boy's cheek a light lick before returning to his place and eventually let go of his collar. "Brat you should know something. Once I make up my mind, there's nothing to stop me from getting what I want."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second chapter is up. Firstly i want apologize for the waiting, I seriously keep on having writer's block and somehow in the middle of the chapter I always end up deleting everything I wrote so if this one isn't good I must apologize. Either way, I'm sorry for my bad grammar since english isn't my first language furthermore i hope you enjoy the read.**

_**Chapter two:**_

There was nothing more to be said, nothing more be feared and nothing less to see. Eren, the beautiful green eyed boy walked through the now empty restaurant to grab the remaining used tableware, skillfully holding it on his arm before heading back to the kitchen where his mother and friend were once again gossiping. He didn't know the reason behind that gossiping thing, in fact knowing someone's life wasn't bad? Wouldn't they be mad if they found out that someone else was gossiping behind their backs? Women are hard to understand, especially when in the end of the night you need to take all the crap they say and shut your mouth without uttering a single word.

Indeed, Eren couldn't say that his life was perfect but he did enjoy his life. He enjoyed how his mother always smiled when serving her costumers and how, her so called friend but as well his enemy worked without complain, that was his life. The life of a poor guy whom father died when he was young. A life where he knew nothing but motherly love and anger from the other person in question whose name shall not be mention. Sighing, finally taking a seat Eren run his fingers through his hair as his eyes landed on the very spot where Levi had previously sit.

As his mind wandered about their first meeting, Eren's brows furrowed together while his fingers were brought to his mouth to obviously start nibbling his nails yet no matter how much he thought about, there wasn't any possible answer coming to his mind. How could Levi know him? How could Levi find some interest in him? How could they have been so close? Their lips only inches apart, his breath brushing against his chin and then the damn lick that almost made the beautiful boy faint in place. What was Levi trying to do? What was Eren trying to do?

Letting yet another sigh slip past his lips, the green eyed boy lift his weight from the chair, hands soothing his wrinkled clothes as he moved through the empty room ready to call it a day. He was tired, his mind way too busy to focus and once again, he would be doing his homework back in school. "Mom, can I go sleep? I don't feel well and somehow, I am sleepy…"

"Oh, poor Eren did you have a hard time dealing with your costumer? And there I thought you li—"Sasha said while curving her lips upon another sly smirk of hers.

"Shut the hell up Sasha, I swear that that tongue of yours should be cut off someday!" Eren hissed while rolling his eyes.

"I've told you plenty of times already. If you want to shut the hell up than make me." She said, titling her head to the side as she roughly stroked her chin. "How about giving me your first kiss?"

"F-f-f… What?!" Eren half yelled before turning on his spot and make his way upstairs obviously far from being amused but then again, when Sasha was around, the green eyed boy would never be happy instead he would be fuming. The girl sure had talent to tick him off.

When he finally ended to change his clothes after a long and warm shower, the beautiful green eyed boy threw his body weight down on his bed whilst placing both of his hands behind his head. He could be tired like he previously stated but his mind was far from going to sleep, the memory of the lick still way too vivid in his mind. The same lick that send a rush of shivers down his body, the lick that made the younger imagining all sort of things. Yeah he was a virgin and still hasn't given his first kiss and Levi was only cause the younger to be a pervert instead of an innocent boy.

But what could he do? He was madly in love with the other. He loved those lips that parted away every single time to let the pinkish tongue sweep past them, he adored the harsh gaze yet with a mysterious glint that hid one million secrets not to talk about the body that could tick anyone if put in the right position. Yes, Levi was the definition of sex on legs however, even if in love the way he talked hadn't made the younger happy in fact he wasn't happy about it. Yet did he tell his name?

Sighing, Eren laid down on his stomach and slipped his fingers through the waistband of his pajama's pants, wanting nothing but to masturbate while the vivid memory of the other's lick still flew through his mind and so, his fingers finally touched the half harden member which caused nothing but a rush of pleasure run through his body as soon as the tip was pressed onto. God, how could he ever enjoyed have sex with someone when Levi would be the one on his mind? The answer to that question was no other than, he couldn't. If it wasn't the person he loved, he rather stay virgin till the end of his life.

Starting by slowly moving his fingertip over the tip of his member, Eren fluttered his eyes shut as the pleasure start to take over his body especially when those circular movements were roughly speeded, increasing not only the wanted pleasure but as well the moans taking form on the depths of his throat. Opting for wrapping his slender long fingers around his length, the beautiful boy slowly started to move, let his hand work as yet another rush of overwhelming sensations run through his body. There was nothing more to do expect moving his hand till he came.

As his hand moved, his head was inclined to the side parting his lips to let the very first moan slip past them, the same moan that echoed through the silent room. God, how it was so good how his mind imagined the elder boy in between his legs with his mouth around his member. The same mouth that magically moved up and down and tongue sweeping through the side as it managed to increase the pleasure. No words were needed, no memories either, his imagination enough to make his cheeks grew into an intense red as another moan flew through his lips.

Letting his nails brush every so lightly against his propped out veins, Eren arched his backs from the bed. Too much heat increased through his body, too much pleasure haunting every single spot of his mind, too much want to be ignored and so, when his hand suddenly increased its speed the moans being slipped past his lips grew its intensity, far from being low noises. Was he adoring the feeling of masturbation? Yes he was, especially when his mind managed to create a world when in between his legs, Levi played with his balls and his tongue moved from base to top to in the end move in hurried circular motions over the tip and with those same thoughts, Eren finally cum whilst a loud yet pleasure moan was finally released followed with the white seeds.

Shocked, pleased, dumfounded, he didn't know what kind of word he should use to describe his previous masturbation either way, the only thing he could actually said is that if felt good not as good as if his memories were real but well, still good. Sighing, the beautiful boy slowly raised his upper body from the bed, to then making his way towards the bathroom, obviously hiding the hand behind his backs –the same hand full of his white seeds. Damn, if his mother caught him he was dead.

"I am done for, what the heck am I going to do?" Eren mumbled as he watched the flushed cheeks reflected on the mirror. "What are you doing to me Levi…?"

The next day, when the sun decided to appear from its hideout and wake up the beautiful boy still sleeping, a quite rough was made against his bedroom's door and by the sound of it, it was only a person. The person he didn't like, the person who still made his life hell. Pulling the covers over his head, Eren thought about the one million possibilities of happening at school. One was finding Levi and this one talk to him as if they were best friends and one of the other ones was ignoring him or simply giving him a smirk. Ruffling his hair as he sat down in his bed, the green eyed boy propped his jaw down on his hand's palm to then see his door swing open harshly.

"What the…" He started to say yet soon being interrupted by Sasha which somehow managed to sleep once again at their house.

"Get up sunshine, it's time to go to school!" She yelled, making the younger boy still in bed placed his hands over his ears, the same ears that somehow had become sensitive to her yells.

"What the heck is your problem? Do you have some kind of mental issue?" Eren hissed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to land both of his feet on the ground. "You sure need to check a doctor, I'm sick of your stupidity."

"Well, I don't know what you are insinuating but if you don't get your ass out of bed, I'll be coming back with a bowl full of cold water and throw it in your figure. Your choice to make, buddy."

And with those words, Eren watched her leaving whilst laughing. Seriously, he really thought that the girl his mother used to see as friend had a serious problem in her head either mental or something else. She wasn't normal in fact she was one of the weirdest persons he ever knew. First, the eats like a pig, salivating at the sight of meat and then you have that big mouth of hers. Shortly, the green eyed boy doesn't see her as a human being, instead he likes to think that she is a visitor of some other planet.

Few minutes later, Eren found himself eying his reflection on the mirror after getting ready and for some unknown ready he was quite happy with it. Believe it or not, Eren wasn't normal either. Sometimes he would think about stuff that normal people won't and that morning, it was the case. Like every single day, the boy would stand in front of his mirror and watch his reflection and that morning for some odd reason he found himself quite attractive, yeah, he was using the same uniform and the same hairstyle –that Eren Yaeger for you.

Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he made his way downstairs where soft mumbles were being made along with a few giggles. What were they talking about now? Girls, sure are weird but man have their moments as well. Placing the quite heavy bag down on the floor next to his chair, Eren inclined his head to the side as he watched his mother move through the kitchen, humming a soft melody in process. Beautiful? Amazing? Two words that could completely describe his mother but, that morning something was different, she seemed way too happier than before_. Perhaps something good was going to happen_, he thought as he shrugged both of his shoulders.

"Did you do your homework sweetheart?" His mother asked as the three of them ate their respective breakfasts previously placed in front of them. "You need to study if you want to have a good job in the future."

"Mom, I told you. I don't need to have a good job in the future. If I managed to learn how to cook like you do and take care of our business I can work here. I don't want to leave this place." He mumbled, shoving yet another forkful of rice inside of his mouth.

"You eat like a pig." Sasha stated as she watched the young man eat even if funny there was still limits.

"Look who's talking. Do you even imagine who taught me how to eat?" He retorted sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "Guess you don't, I'll tell you. You see, it's a somewhat ugly person, with brown hair and the weirdest addiction to food that I've ever seen and…" Pressing his lips together, waving the now empty fork in the air Eren continued. "As if I correctly recall her name is Sasha the ugly."

"You brat!" The girl in question hissed, smacking the beautiful boy in process. "You should learn how to respect your elders!"

"And you should learn how to earn that respect." Eren hissed back as he pressed his forehead against hers while his mother simply laughed while calmly eating her breakfast.

"You two sure are lively in the morning."

"It's her—"

When Eren was about to answer his mother the sound of his house bell echoed through room, making the three person's quite surprised why? Because having visitors in the morning was unusual. Sighing, the brownish haired male, lowered his head down to his plate as he started to eat the remaining rice on his bowl, shoving spoon after spoon yet till managing to not choke while the so called ugly girl lifted her ass from the chair to go check the door. Was he curious? Of course he was but not in the mood to go check the door.

"Eren, it's for you!" Sasha screamed as the boy in question turned his head towards the living room's direction with widen eyes. For him? Why would be someone asking for him this early in the morning? Letting yet another sigh slip past his lips, the beautiful boy took a hold of his bag and bend down to kiss his mother cheek. "I'm going mom if I don't leave now, I'll be late for school."

"Okay sweetheart, but remember to take you bento. Don't use your money on fast food."

Nodding his head at her soft words, the green eyed boy grabbed his prepared bento from the kitchen's corner, in process giving one last kiss on his mother cheek before making his way inside of the living room where a cheerful Sasha talked with someone, someone with a very familiar voice –someone that Eren wasn't ready to see. Pressing his lips together, the beautiful boy inclined his head to the side whilst working on sliding his bento inside of his bag but not fully focus on it since his eyes were focusing in something else better said in someone else.

By his door, leaning his shoulder against the door frame was no other than Levi. The same Levi he was utterly and madly in love with, the same person that in return –after seeing his reaction- curled his lips upon a smile and gave the younger a small wave. Now, what was going to happen? Why was he there? Could his day get any worse or better? He was so lost in his thoughts that nothing else made sense. When his bag finally zipped closed, Eren made his way towards the door, pushing Sasha aside by giving her a small push to then stop right in front of the man of his dreams. _Yeah, still short as ever_, Eren thought.

"What are you doing here?" Eren asked, raising one of his eyebrows as he eyed the motorbike parked right in front of his gate.

"I'm here to take you to school, what else?" Levi replied as he walked back to his motorbike, hands holding the second helmet in Eren's direction.

"I'm not going with you to school." The boy simply stated while in his mind he harshly slapped himself.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know each other."

"What kind of stupid reason is that?"

"The reason I am giving to you."

"You know brat, you shouldn't talk back to your elders." Levi said, leaning his hips against his beautiful motorbike while Eren still on his spot by the door simply eyed the other.

"Don't call me brat."

"Like I said, I can call you whatever I want. Pet names are for me to choose not you."

"I'm going to school, tell mom that I'll be home by six." Eren mumbled to Sasha, the girl that somehow was smiling. What the heck is wrong with her too? Sighing, the beautiful boy closed the front door of his house and started to make his way towards the gate, ignoring the fact that the helmet was still being held in his direction. Why wasn't he going to take Levi's offer? The reason is simply, he didn't want to be seen with him. He didn't want to have hopes when in the end his heart would feel nothing but pain. That was Levi's point and Eren wasn't going to let it happen –even if he loved him.

"Where are you going?" Levi hissed, wrapping his slender fingers around Eren's elbow which caused the younger to flutter his eyes closed.

"I told you, I'm not going to school with you."

"What's your name?" Levi asked, ignoring the previous statement.

"You don't need to know." Eren answered in return.

"Okay then, Eren Yaeger you have three seconds to put your helmet on or I'll push you down and put it myself."

"Wait… what?" The beautiful boy asked as he eyed the other quite confused. Did he actually say his name the previous night? "I don't remember ever saying that my name was Eren Yaeger."

"You didn't but that girl called you Eren and if I correctly remember I did ask you if you were Eren Yaeger." Levi said, curling his lips upon a smirk as his fingers slowly slide over his jawline bone. "Now, I'm sure that you are indeed Eren."

"Whatever, still not going with you."

"Okay, guess we have no other choice than this."

Confused with the sound of the other words, Eren tilted his head to the side and somehow managed to cross both of his arms over his chest. He didn't know how many minutes or seconds passed until a soft pair of lips were pressed against his, the same soft pair of lips that slowly moved against his making the younger knees grow weak under his weight and without even knowing, his lips soon parted away letting the warm pinkish tongue he so wanted to taste slip past his parted lips and taste every single corner of his untouched mouth. Was he shocked, moaning and enjoying it? Yes he was, but the fact that their tongues hurriedly tangled together and their saliva's mixed together creating one of the most delicious scents wasn't helping him either.

As fast as the kiss started it as well ended and then the helmet the other wanted him to put in, slide over his head securely while the short male lips were curving into a sly, mischievous smirk and that's when noticed. Eren was screwed, in fact his whole damn life was about to be screwed by no other than Levi Ackerman.


End file.
